


Watch Your Step

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Rape drug implied, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale visits The Little Coffee Shop everyday, but he has more of a pull to the place than Allison realises and everything is changing for the better, more than she knows. What will be in store for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Step

The warm smell of coffee filled the air, so thick Allison could almost taste it at the back of her throat. The Little Coffee Shop was busy, even late in the afternoon there was a queue of two or three waiting to be served. 

'Well,' Talia Hale said pulling Allison out of her quiet observation, 'I think it's safe for me to say you have the job.' 

'Oh, I didn't expect you to tell me today!' Allison said, and a relief spread through her belly, she had a job finally. 

'No, neither did I but you have good experience, and with the usual manager Laura off finding the bottom of a tequila bottle in Mexico I decided that this morning I'd call the references on your application. Look, I'll be honest, this is a family business, but I have five Little Coffee Shops open now. This is my favourite, my first born if you will, and I want this place to be able to run itself, I need Laura helping me with the other four, so I'm giving you a trial, but I want shift managers, which is something new I'm trying out, so you learn the ropes and I'll see what I can do with you from there,' Talia said. Allison had nodded throughout the explanation, and relief filled her at the prospect of finally having some work in an environment she loved. 

'Okay, I'm excited now,' Allison said rubbing her hands together. She couldn't stop smiling, and Talia smiled with her. 

'Okay, I'm not a bitch, I'll not start you on the morning shift,' Talia said. 

'I'll go now if you want and find my way around the place,' Allison offered nodding towards the counter. Talia's lips curled up slightly and she nodded. 

'Go ahead,' she waved her arm. 'I'll get your paperwork drawn up here and we can talk again in a minute.'

Allison could barely contain her excitement as she hurried over to the counter. There were two guys working it, Danny with the most adorable dimples and Isaac with a mop of curly hair. She introduced herself and immediately helped Isaac with his order, setting it by Danny to ring up, checking out the till screen. It looked simple, a modern touch screen that Allison would have no problem using. 

When it quietened down she asked both boys about their work and their duties, what they loved and hated to do, and who they liked to work with. Danny described Laura as a rocket and Isaac agreed with this analysis. 

'You're enjoying yourself,' Talia observed a few minutes later. Allison nodded. 

'I loved working in the campus coffee shop more than I liked college in the end,' Allison admitted. 

Talia smiled at her and nodded. 'Well, come finish some boring admin and I'll talk about shifts and rota and other important work related mumbo jumbo.' 

\---

Allison was in the middle of her fourth shift when she first met Derek. Matt was her least favourite shift buddy, and this was only their first shift with him, when the door opened and two men bustled through. It was raining heavy outside, the gloom slipping into the shop despite the music and soft lighting. 

The taller of the men took the lead, walking to the counter and shaking his hair out slightly. The shorter man behind him walked with a slight limp but his mouth was travelling faster than the speed of light. 

'I swear, if you don't shut up we're going back to the hospital and I'm going to get that fancy curved needle the nurse used on your leg and I'm going to sew your lips the fuck shut!' The big guy snarled. 

'Whose fault is it I got stabbed in the first place asshole?' The shorter one snapped. 

'You stepped in front of the fucker with the knife you dumb little bi-'

'Excuse me, language,' Allison said leaning over the counter. 

The taller of the two men gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing. 'We have other customers who perhaps haven't heard words like that before!' Allison looked pointedly at a table where two toddlers sat with their parents. 

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' The shorter of the men said to the parents, who waved him off. He turned back to the counter and gave Allison a smile, unlike the scowl she was receiving from the taller of the two men. 

'How can I help you two gentlemen?' Allison asked. 

'I'm Stiles, and he got me stabbed,' he stuck a thumb at the other man, 'so he's buying me a full fat latte, a blueberry bagel with cream cheese, and a cinnamon cupcake made by the beautiful Cora,' Stiles said. 

'I can do all that but if I told you the cupcakes were made by Danny this morning?' Allison asked biting her lip, hoping her charm would appease him. 

'Danny knows me so well,' Stiles thumped his chest. 

'Go sit down,' the taller of the men said. He pinned Allison with his gaze, 'he's an idiot. Can I have a black coffee?'

'Oh,' Matts voice said and Allison tried not to glare at him in front of customers but she failed, 'hi Derek,' Matt said. 

Derek shot him a brief nod and rolled his eyes when the sound of Stiles talking on the phone carried over to the counter. The badge around their necks was a giveaway that they were cops, but Derek still explained that he hadn't actually stabbed Stiles. 

'Shouldn't he be in hospital?' Allison asked. 

'Are you kidding? There's fu-' Derek's eyes darkened when Allison raised her eyebrows. 'He's fine,' Derek grumbled. Allison made the order up quickly and took Derek's card at the same time, poking the police discount button Talia had explained about. Their chain offered discount to emergency and security services, a touch Allison liked. 

Stiles ate his food and talked constantly, and despite his angry demeanour, Derek listened, sipping his coffee and eating the piece of bagel Stiles offered him. He barely spoke but he kept a close eye on his partner. 'I thought Cora would be here by now,' Allison heard Stiles say. She caught Derek watching her and he rolled his eyes, but his lips tilted up at the corners. 

'Cora ought to have better taste than the likes of you,' Derek said as the shop door opened. Cora came in, Allison had only met her once, and she managed one of the shops on main, and wrapped her arms around Stiles. 

'Oh my god you dopey oaf!' Cora slapped Derek in the belly and turned back to the man who was obviously her boyfriend. 'Does it hurt?'

'My painkillers are wearing off,' Stiles admitted. Cora stroked his neck and smiled at him. 

'I'm going to take good care of my hero later okay?' Cora said. Stiles nodded and she hugged him again, kissing his cheek and glaring at Derek. 

Derek walked away, muttering something under his breath. He stopped at the counter and Allison noticed how tired he looked as he peered into the cabinet. They were obviously regulars in here, and Allison hoped he would come back, he was gorgeous, and Allison wouldn't mind making him coffee every day, not one bit. 

\---

Derek visited the coffee shop every morning, Allison soon learned. He lived nearby and sometimes she caught sight of him out running early in the morning, before he dropped in to pick up breakfast for him and sometimes Stiles. 

Allison soon learned their habits, no matter what Stiles ate his body stayed the same, and Derek seemed to keep himself on a strict diet. His body was fantastic, his clothes strained over his muscles, and his ass was distracting, and Allison always made sure to try and catch a glimpse. Time flew by as her friendships and work relationships strengthened. 

She had been there almost three months when Talia dropped by one evening as Allison was tidying up. 'I have a proposition for you,' she said with a smile. 

'Okay?' Allison said. 

'Full time manager, in here.' Talia clicked her red nails on the counter. 

'I-'

'This is my baby, you take care of her,' Talia carried on pushing an envelope across the counter. Allison picked it up and nodded. 'Read it tonight, decision tomorrow,' Talia said. 

Allison nodded again and then she was alone, wiping the last of the tables and shifting chairs for the cleaner in the morning. 

She accepted, of course, it was a substantial pay raise, and an increase of responsibility. Cora, who Allison learned was Talia's youngest daughter, was delighted. 'Managers’ meetings are going to be a bomb,' she nudged Allison who smiled back as she started her first shift as manager. Danny beamed at her and then she watched that familiar blush rise over his cheeks as Scott, Talia's stepson, bustled in, his skateboard strapped to his backpack, hair covered by a knot woollen hat. 

'Hi,' Danny said picking up a takeout cup, for Scott and starting on his order. 

'Hi,' Scott's eyes slid over Danny before flicking to Allison. 'Mom says you're the boss now,' Scott leaned his elbows on the counter. 

'That's right,' Allison said. 

'So you're going to have to put Danny in his place,' Scott teased. Blood rushed to Danny's face and he looked away from them. Scott looked away too, his smile intoxicating. Danny finished off his order and they both fumbled through a goodbye. 

'You should ask him out,' Allison said as Scott padded through the door. 

'You should ask him out!' Danny said when Derek came in, meeting Scott's high five as they passed each other. Allison frowned, Derek seemed to tolerate people, and him meeting a high five was a bit different. 

'What? No way I don-' Allison stopped at Danny's brow raising and turned to Derek with a smile. 'Morning!' She said brightly. 

Derek grunted at her and Allison shrugged his grumpy off, turning and putting his coffee together. 

'Anything else?' Allison said offering Derek a smile. 

'Banana muffin,' Derek said. It sounded like there were stones in his throat, and he was blinking slowly, as if he had a headache, or was hung over. Allison had never seen him wear anything other than dark casual clothes, jeans and t-shirts, under his leather jacket, but he looked scruffier than normal today. 

'Do you want a little cream in your coffee, won't be so hard on your tummy that way,' Allison said. Derek looked up and smiled a little, nodded and handed his card over to pay. 

'Thanks Allison,' Derek said as he left the shop and Allison's own tummy flipped at the sound of her name on his lips. Perhaps Danny was right, but she didn't need to tell him that. 

'Oh Derek your poor tummy let me rub it better!' Danny mocked. Allison shot him a glare, but they both dissolved into a fit of giggles, and they were smiling all morning through the rush. 

\---

Allison loved to work with Danny; they had so much fun together. Isaac was fun too, but sometimes shy. Boyd didn't speak much and at first Erica had been completely hostile. They were the best of friends now, which is why on a Thursday morning they enjoyed the early shift together so they could go out in the afternoons and kill the day away. 

Sometimes they would shop, or go to the movies, and once they tried out the crazy golf course. Erica hated the art gallery Allison convinced her to go to one day until she spotted a bunch of cute guys who were there "looking for smart chicks". 

'Bet your gutted you found me huh?' Erica asked tilting her hip out and pushing her boobs up. Allison laughed at her boldness and Erica shrugged, winking at her friend. They left the gallery, and ended up in a bar across the street. Allison found herself between two muscular athletes, both competing for her attention. She had to admit that personality wise the blond haired guy, Jason, was winning, but looks wise it was the dark haired Luke who reminded her a lot of Derek, sour cop she heard Stiles call him. Across from her Erica was having the time of her life as the guys bought them drinks all afternoon. 

It was dark outside when a man at the bar caught Allison’s eye. Derek was leaning on the counter, sipping from a bottle. He had his back to them but he was watching them in the mirror behind the bar. He didn't look happy. 

'I'll get this round,' Jason said from beside her and she missed his warmth immediately from her side. He walked to the bar and Allison took a second to admire his butt before re-joining the conversation with Luke. Erica was smirking knowingly at her and Allison shrugged. She heard Jason and one of Erica's pals laughing loudly but she barely noticed because Luke was distracting her with a tale of his football genius. 

The drinks arrived and Jason slung an arm over her shoulder just as Luke's hand came to rest on her denim clad thigh. Allison blinked over at Erica but her friend who just minutes ago had been beaming and laughing was now dull eyed and slurring her words. 

Allison tried to move but Jason wouldn't shift. 'Toilet,' she muttered but Jason ignored her. Her heart thumped in her chest, she didn't know what was happening so she did the only thing she could think of, throwing a bottle into the middle of the floor and shouting Derek's name. 

Everything happened in a blur; Stiles arrived and Derek was wearing his badge. Cops milled around them and someone was asking Allison questions but she just wanted to breathe. She had already thrown up twice when Derek appeared at her side, sitting in the back lip of the ambulance. Allison's fingers were shaking holding the bottle of water. 'Was this a raid or something?'

'We were watching that gang for a while, they've been accused of drugging girls, filming them doing thing. When I saw who was in their company tonight,' Derek trailed off. 

'I'm sorry,' Allison offered. 

'Don't, don't be silly, how do you feel?' Derek asked. 

Allison swallowed and let her body sag against his. 'Ill, so ill, and really dumb,' Allison said taking a small sip of water. 

'I'm going to be honest, I was gutted when I spied you with the guys, and not just because of the raid,' Derek said glancing at her. Allison didn't have the energy to process his words, she was so tired, and her stomach churned hard as she moved. 

The EMT returned then, a nice girl who fixed Allison’s hair and helped into the back. As the doors closed Allison looked around for Derek but he was nowhere in sight. 

The next few weeks were torture, Allison and Erica kept to themselves, and remained friends. They still went out, but they were much more careful about who they spent time with. The shop got a little busier as September rolled to a close. 

\---

Talia looked impressed as she closed the ledger with a soft thunk. Allison shuffled on her feet, but Talia squeezed her shoulder. 'Up thirteen per cent,' Talia said, 'I'm more than pleased with that.' 

'Good, I'm glad, I've implemented a few cost cutting measures at the same time as my coffee time promos, and the seasonal smoothies are really popular,' Allison said, stopping herself before she blathered on more. Talia smiled at her. 

'I know, it's going global sweetheart, I'm stealing your ideas for some of the other shops!' Talia said. The bell on the door jingled and Derek paused inside. 'Derek!'

Allison watched as Talia wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed his cheek. 'You've met Derek of course, he's the one that got away,' Talia told her and for a second Allison thought that Derek and Talia were a couple, or had been, but then the age difference was immense and were they friends now?

'-me peace mom,' Derek complained. 

'Mom?' Allison asked. 

'This is my charming boy, the son who has no interest in running a coffee shop for his poor mother,' Talia mock pouted. 

Allison smiled at Derek and Talia was making a pleased noise in her throat and ledgers were closed and pressed away, customers were served and Talia stuck around. Derek did too, reading his book in the corner, and Allison remembered that Talia was using the shop for a family meeting. Laura, Cora and Stiles arrived, and others Allison didn't know. She had just finished locking the door when Talia called her over and guided her to a seat next to Derek. Derek smiled at her, small and private as Talia got down to business. 

Allison listened intently, to Talia's plans for the future, to the other ideas offered by the family. She shared a few of her own too. After the meeting they got takeout, and Talia shared wines and beers out. Derek kept a possessive arm draped over the back of her chair, his knee pressed against hers. The family laughed together, warm and comfortable and Allison really felt a part of them. 

Derek walked her home after, their arms brushing together as they talked about Derek's family. 'I had no idea who you were until tonight,' Allison admitted turning her head towards him and tucking her hair behind her ear. 

'You've never met me before?' Derek teased. Allison laughed and Derek caught her elbow, turning her to face him. 

'This is me,' Allison indicated behind her. 

'Yeah,' Derek stepped closer, his hand still tight on her arm. His face lowered to hers and Allison’s breath caught in her throat as his other hand came to her chin. 

'Yeah,' Allison repeated dumbly, her eyes flitting over his face, and then her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers. 

It was quick, and chaste, and she wanted so much more but Derek was stepping back, a smug smile on his lips as Allison touched her mouth. 'Goodnight,' she said turning away. 

'Goodnight,' he said and she shot a cheeky smile over her shoulder as she slipped inside her apartment building. 

\---

The door closed with a soft click and Allison looked up to find Laura making her way to the counter. She was preparing an order; Danny was more than capable on the quiet days of taking care of the shop. Danny made her up a coffee and Laura joined her as Allison checked her current cream stock in her notes. 

'I'm undecided,' Laura said crossing her legs and adjusting the skirt over her thighs. 

Allison looked away from her paperwork and up at Laura. 'About what?' 

'You, see I like you, I like you a lot, we could be great friends, and our mother loves you, and the profit and changes, your fresh ideas, they have been great, but I don't know if I trust you,' Laura tugged on her bottom lip with her thumb and finger. 

'Well I'm sure we can work on our trust issues,' Allison said going back to her paperwork quickly, biting at her tongue. 

Laura hummed. 'You see, she went after him, and now you're going after him,' Laura tapped a fingernail on the table top. Allison looked back up, suddenly in the dark. 

'I'm sorry, I have no idea what it is that you're talking about Laura,' Allison said twirling the pen in her hand between her thumb and forefinger. 

'Chasing Derek, for revenge,' Laura probed. Allison gaped at her. 

'Okay Laura stop. I'm really lost now, I have no idea what you're talking about,' Allison said feeling like a broken record. She set the pen down and leaned forward. 

'Kate Argent, dating my brother, dating Derek. She got jealous of the rest of our family, tried to take him away?' Laura probed. Allison shook her head. Kate Argent was a name little said in her house. 

'Kate and I aren't close, when I was a child there was a falling out between my grandparents, they divorced. My father took his mother’s side, and Kate took her father’s side,' Allison explained. 'I barely know the woman.'

'So this is irony,' Laura shook her head. 

'I haven't saw Kate since my grandmother’s funeral when I was fifteen,' Allison said. 

'If you’re lying-'

'Okay, how about this, if I'm lying to you, and using your family for revenge on my estranged aunt you can ruin my life by throwing me out if a job I really love and breaking me apart from a man who gives me the tingles,' Allison said. She felt her neck and face flush but she didn't care, Derek made her feel things that nobody else ever had. 

Laura was quiet for a long time, and Allison went back to her order. Minutes passed before Laura reached out and tapped the pages of the order form. 'There's a syrup I've started using in the shop on seventh, a cherry syrup, it’s going down an absolute bomb, especially with black coffee and chocolate,' she poked the syrup she meant. 

'Oh, that sounds good, coming into winter I was going to add peppermint and pumpkin, do you think eggnog would sell?' Allison asked. Laura shifted forward and soon they were focused on the coffee, forgetting Laura's suspicions. 

Allison didn't, she spent an hour on the phone that night with her parents telling them what little she knew and trying to work out what Kate might have been up to with Derek. 'I wouldn't worry sweetheart, she's always been flighty and clingy. She hates me because I took your dad away, as far as she sees it, she gets upset when she's not the centre of a man’s attention, be it her father, your father or a man she might have dated once,' Victoria said. 

'Okay, thanks mom,' Allison said. 

\---

'Eggnog?' Derek asked screwing his nose up. 

'Laura thought it would sell,' Allison said leaning against the counter. It was mid-afternoon, their quiet time, and Derek was just calling in for a visit. Scott, Derek's step brother, was doing tricks outside on his skateboard for Danny's entertainment. 

'Laura's an idiot,' Derek grumbled. 'I haven't had lunch, mom said you were trying out soups, like for the winter,' Derek frowned. 

'A cup of soup to go,' Allison said. 'Do you like it?'

'The idea or the soup?' Derek said looking at her menu boards. 'So is it blended right down?' 

'Yes, completely smooth,' Allison scooped a ladle out and poured it into a small mug, handing it to him. Derek frowned into it, but he didn't look disgusted. 

'It’s good,' Derek said, his forehead smoothing out. 'Remind me to take some for my idiot partner,' Derek said hanging the cup back. He ordered a sandwich and Allison made it up quickly, wrapping it to go and handing him his boring black coffee. She made a soup up for Stiles. 

'Anything sweet?' She asked. 

'Just your number,' Derek said. 'I realised I don't have it and I'll need it.'

'What for?' Allison asked hoping her blush wasn't too obvious. 

'Our date at the weekend,' Derek explained. 

'What date?' Allison asked trying to remember that conversation. 

'See, if I had your number you would have known,' Derek said. Allison laughed and tapped her number into his cell phone. 

She got a text fifteen minutes later thanking her for the delicious sandwich and telling her they were going on a drive on Saturday morning and she was to be ready for nine. Bring a coat and comfortable shoes. And an overnight bag, it’s a long drive. 

Allison couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day, especially as she closed up and Scott was waiting for Danny with his skateboard underneath his arm. 'Where are you off to?'

'Danny wants to learn to skate,' Scott beamed. Danny blushed and Allison wanted to pinch his dimples. 

'Well be careful,' Allison said pulling her coat around her neck, she needed to get a good heavy scarf because it was definitely getting colder outside. She watched her breath must as she walked, so focused on her cold fingers she almost missed him on the busy street. 

Derek's car was parked on the corner and he was leaning against it as she approached. 'I decided I couldn't wait until Saturday,' Derek said opening the door. 'You don't have plans do you?'

'I do now,' Allison said. Derek closed the door behind her and got in a moment later. 'Where are we going?'

'It’s an Italian place I know,' Derek said signalling to pull out. 

'Do you mind if I get changed?' Allison asked. 

'No problem,' Derek drove her home and followed her upstairs, slouching in her living room while she took the quickest shower ever and pulled on a comfy dress with her high boots. 'You look nice,' Derek said as they made their way downstairs to the car. 

'Well I don't smell of coffee so that's a pretty big bonus!' Allison grinned. Derek chuckled as he started the engine. 

The restaurant he took her to was nice, there was a warm homely feel to it that reminded her of The Little Coffee Shop. They were shown to a small corner booth, perfect for two, and a lover’s corner. They ordered wine and while they waited for their food Derek's arm slid around her back, thanks to the design of their intimate seat. 

'I only want to mention this once and then we move on, Kate, I had no idea the two of you are related,' Derek said. 'Laura told me you were estranged?'

'I haven't seen Kate in almost ten years,' Allison said squeezing Derek's leg. 

Derek nodded and his fingers slid over her arm. 'Good, that's good, because I like you a lot, and my family have been pressuring me to find somebody to date properly and I would like to. Date, you I mean,' Derek scratched his chin. 'Guys I can arrest and list their crimes to their face, but you I can barely ask to be my girlfriend!'

'I'll forgive you if you let me order desert,' Allison teased. 

'It’s a deal!'

\---

Allison woke early on Saturday morning. It was miserable, a damp drizzle thick in the air, it was dark too, seven on a cold November morning, and Allison shivered as she got dressed. She was ready a touch early, and she stayed inside the apartment watching for Derek's car. 

She passed the time by thinking about Thursday night, remembering the scruff on Derek's cheeks catching her skin as he wrapped warm hands around her neck and leaned across the console to kiss her deeper. Derek knew how to kiss, nipping her lips, licking at her tongue and exploring her mouth as Allison clutched at his shirt. His hand had held her waist, but drifted no higher or lower as he left her mouth tingling. 

'I'll see you in the morning,' Derek said, pecking her lips and then tipping her chin back to suck on the thin skin of her throat. Allison's thighs ached; her pussy pulsed once in need as Derek pulled away. 

'Yeah, yes okay,' Allison detangled herself from him. 

'Do you want me to see you to your door?' Derek offered. Allison shook her head. If she took Derek inside now she would never let him out. 

'No, I'll be fine,' she couldn't resist a quick kiss on his lips and then she had rushed inside to find her "knight in sparkling armour", her faithful rabbit that came out in desperate times of need. She came with a cry of Derek's name on her lips, her body buzzing, but it wasn't enough. 

The next morning, as she made his coffee he leaned across the counter, 'if I hadn't of left you when I did last night you wouldn't be here this morning!' 

Allison hadn't seen Derek until now, watching as his car pulled up. He started to get out and they met on the sidewalk. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hello, and Allison was sure Mrs Tipping on the ground floor would be having palpitations right about now. 

'Come on,' Derek said opening her door for her. 

They drove for a few hours, listening the radio, talking about songs and memories they inspired, discussing the news, crazy and political. The weather had cleared up when Derek pulled onto a forest road. 'My family own land out here,' Derek explained as he navigated the rough terrain. 'There’s a cabin for holidays, but more importantly some beautiful views if you're willing to do a little walking to see them.'

'More than willing, this is beautiful,' Allison said as they parked up. The cabin itself looked comfortable and solid, edging onto a lake with forest behind it. Allison could sit on the jetty and read in the summer time. 

'The water is great to swim in during summer, but it’s freezing over for winter, and boating is a lot of fun.' They left their overnight bags inside by the couch and Derek had packed a lunch for them, setting another bag of groceries on the counter. They ate at the table and then Derek took a few minutes to put the evenings dinner and tomorrow's breakfast away. 

'Okay, let’s go,' Derek reached for her hand. 

Derek was right, the walk was beautiful. It was November, of course, some of the trees were bare, and those that weren't had dulled down. There was a thick bed of leaves underfoot, but Derek knew his way along the path, his hand in hers to steady her footing. 'Well?' Derek asked. 

Allison gaped at the sudden view. She hadn't expected to see this, didn't realise they'd been climbing. The cabin sat back against the lake, and an afternoon mist was loitering over hill tops across the water. Derek slid an arm around her waist. 'This is beautiful,' Allison whispered. Derek squeezed her to him. 

'This is special, I don't bring many people here, none of us do, my family I mean, we guard this place jealously, we don't own all the land but what you see that way we do,' Derek pointed out. 

'It’s beautiful,' Allison said again. 'I'm at a loss for words,' she said turning and placing one hand on his chest, slipping her other hand around the back of his neck. Derek kissed her gently, pulling her against him. 

'Are you ready to go back and sample my cooking?' Derek teased his head leaning away. 

'Your sandwich was alright,' Allison bit her lip. Derek grinned at her and they walked back, stopping occasionally for Derek to share a memory or an observation. It was almost dark as they got into the cabin but Derek set the stove in the kitchen to burn and lit the fire in the great room. He poured them a glass of wine each as he made a start on dinner, but Allison soon joined him, working quietly by his side. 

'Have you explored upstairs, there's six bedrooms for you to choose from,' Derek said as he threw diced chicken into the pan. 

'If its okay with you I'd like to share,' Allison didn't look away from the onion on her chopping board. 

It's more than okay but I don't want you to think I brought you here for just sex or something,' Derek muttered. 

'The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I'm looking forward to that too,' Allison pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and then laughed as Derek smacked her ass playfully. 

'Tease,' he said reaching for the onion she had chopped and adding it to the chicken. 

It was nice, and comfortable, and Allison realised she could easily do this for the rest of her life. 

\---

The glow of the fire was the only light in the room, casting long shadows over everything. The wood crackled softly as it burned, sparking occasionally. It was warm and comfortable and Allison never wanted this night to end, not when Derek was laying her out naked on the rug, hovering over her and catching her lips as he knelt on either side of her hips. 

'You're beautiful,' Derek whispered trailing his knuckles over the swell of her breasts, tickling the skin below. 

'So are you,' Allison ran her fingers over his chest, around his back, down to squeeze his ass. 

Derek flushed, ducking his head to suck a mark onto her neck. Allison gasped and arched into him, clutching at his back. She slid her feet over his legs and raised her knees until her heels were digging into his ass. She dragged her nails up his back and into his hair as he kissed her mouth, gasping when he rolled them so she was on top. He slid his hands to her hips and encouraged her forward until her pussy was almost on his face, changing course at the last minute and shifting. 

'Adventurous for a first time babe,' Derek muttered but he was already pulling her down, sucking the lips of her cunt into his mouth and licking as deep as he could. Allison cried out, pushing back on him as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, licking the salty tip. Derek groaned and the vibrations wrecked through her. 

Derek's cock was a handful, but Allison was enjoying sucking him into her mouth, pressing the head into the corner of her mouth as she explored, finding all the places that made him shudder and groan. His mouth moved over her clit, tongue pushing against her as she rocked down onto his face. 

'Derek,' Allison moaned as he sucked on her clit, his tongue stabbing occasionally. Her eyes rolled and then she was drawing away and turning, kissing his mouth and setting her damp pussy over his cock. 'Derek fuck me,' Allison pleaded. 

'I didn't bring condoms, I didn't presume-'

'I'm on birth control,' Allison said. 'Please Derek, I know, but I trust you,' Allison took his face between her palms. Derek shifted them so he was sitting up, leaning against the couch. Allison followed him, taking his cock in her hand and sinking down fully into his lap. 

Derek kissed her as she rode him, his hands everywhere, pinching her nipples, gripping the flesh of her ass, messing through her hair. He tugged her ass cheeks apart, thumbed over her hole as Allison cried out. 'Do you like it there?' Derek asked. 

'Oh god yes,' Allison moaned grinding down. 

'If you keep riding me like that I'm going to come,' Derek muttered against her chest. 

'Please,' Allison said rocking her hips harder, sliding a hand between them to touch her clit. That was all it took before she was crying out and coming, Derek's hips jerking as he followed. They collapsed together, sweat slick skin cooling in the evening air. 

'Hey,' Derek pecked her lips. 

'I want to do that again,' Allison admitted. 

'Good because I do too,' Derek said sliding his arms around her. Allison rested her hand on his bicep, thumbing over his skin. 

'You must work out a lot,' she whispered and he laughed. 

\---

Allison had just handed Derek two mugs when the bell above the door chimed. Talia bustled in; her hand locked with Melissa's, her wife, Scott trailing behind them with a big grin on his face. 

'You,' Talia pointed at Allison, 'need to tell me what is happening at Christmas!'

'Well my parents are going on a cruise,' Allison shrugged. Talia beamed. 

'They'll join us next year,' she said pursing her lips. 'So it's settled then, you'll spend Christmas at the cabin with the Hales,' Talia said. 

'Actually it’s Hale-McCall, and you're invited too Danny,' Melissa said. 

'That’s me in my place,' Talia teased. 

'Are you sure you know what you're letting yourself in for?' Derek asked Allison. 

'Oh I'll be fine,' Allison grinned. 

'I know,' Derek pecked her lips and turned heading towards the table Stiles sat at, files spread out. 

'Ah, young love,' Talia teased. Allison flushed and looked away, but she couldn't wait until her shift was over and they could go home and curl up with her boyfriend, safe and warm, the scent of coffee in the air.


End file.
